The Stairway To Heaven, Starts In Hell
by Kimisha
Summary: Destiel AU! Ladies man Dean Winchester gets dragged along to his sister's bachelorette party, where the male stripper catches his full attention and Dean finds himself not being able to stay away. Elements of Blasphemy! Priest!/Stripper!Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**Just a little intro for this one, I'm still currently in the middle of writing my newest Destiel fic which I will try to keep updated so go check it out.**

**This is another one I just had to start; the idea came to me last night. **

**This is my 2nd AU Destiel story (if you haven't read my first one, go check it out) – this one is going to be a lot shorter, just a handful of chapters and a lot of smut! Not a great deal of plot to this one really, just a bit of fun.**

**Be warned this fic does contain some Blasphemy! So if you don't like it, don't read. **

**Please R & R! It means a lot to me! ENJOY! **

**Chapter One**

"You know the best thing about weddings right? The Bachelor party"

The famous last words spoken by one Dean Winchester, just eight months earlier.

As the wedding of his half sister Jo and her fiancé Ash approaches rapidly, the day of the bachelor party is finally upon them.

Little did Dean know but this one simple night would change the rest of his life forever.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"DEAN, COME ON! ASH AND THE GUYS ARE OUTSIDE WAITING"

Sam Winchester paced the length of the living room, waiting for his older brother to get his ass moving.

Considering Dean was more excited about the bachelor party than the groom to be himself, he certainly took his sweet time to get ready.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled loudly up the staircase.

"JEEEZ ENOUGH ALREADY, IM COMIN SAMMY!"

Dean trotted down the stairs, throwing a cheeky grin in Sam's direction and earning one of his brother's infamous bitch faces in return.

"How the hell does it take you so long to get ready?" Sam bitched, glaring in his brothers direction, as Dean grabbed his worn leather jacket.

"Chill dude, I'm ready now aren't I? Come on or we're gonna be late for the stripper"

"Ok number one, YOU are the one who is making us late and two, Ash already said he wasn't getting a stripper."

"Yeah Yeah, we'll see" Dean replied with a wink and heading out of their front door.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The bachelor party consisted of;

Ash, the groom to be. Wild party animal with a mullet and proven genius.

Chuck, nerdy little guy with a talent for writing and Ash's best man.

Adam, little brother to the bride to be, Jo Harvelle and Half brother to Dean and Sam.

Sam, the youngest Winchester, the BFG as Ash liked to call him or Sasquatch as Dean liked to call him and big time hot shot lawyer

Finally there is Dean, the eldest Winchester, full of charm, infamous ladies man and working as a car mechanic at 'Singer's Autos'.

Together they made an odd bunch and in Dean's mind it should make for an interesting night.

As the guys hit the third bar of their crawl, the alcohol was now flowing freely and Dean was anxious for the arrival of Ash's stripper.

"So when does the stripper get here?" Dean beamed, slapping Ash's arm playfully.

"Deaaannn there is no stripper" Ash replied, chuckling as he downed his next shot.

Dean's smile dropped and eyebrows raised.

"What! You are joking right?"

Sam shot Dean a smug smile that read 'I told you so'.

"You can't have a bachelor party and NO stripper…come on guys, help me out here…" Dean pleaded, eyes darting to each member of the party. All of which gave the oldest Winchester a small shrug in reply.

"As long as I got my boys and my booze, I'm happy!" Ash drawled out, throwing an arm around Chuck.

Sam chuckled at Dean's clearly disappointed expression and resembled him to a child having a tantrum.

"This sucks"

Dean slumped back in his chair and pouted.

"Chin up man, the night is young" Ash declared happily, clapping Dean on the back.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

By the time they hit the 6th bar of the night, the novelty was beginning to wear off for Dean.

Sam had disappeared two bars earlier claiming he had some paperwork to do early the next morning, Dean's money was slowly dissolving into nothing and the guys were becoming less and less entertaining.

Oh yeah and NO STRIPPER.

When Dean had returned from the bathroom to find the party had moved on without him and that he had well and truly lost them, it was fair to say he actually couldn't have cared less.

Before Dean could make a swift exit out of the bar, a loud piercing scream of his name pulled his attention back.

"DEAAAAAAAN"

"Jo, what are you doing here?"

"My bachelorette party, duh! Where is Ash?" Jo jumped up and down excitedly, grabbing Dean's arm and subconsciously leading him to a table full of girls enjoying the party.

"He ummm, well I kinda lost them. They must have headed to the next bar."

"Ahhh that sucks! You can stay with us, come on…"

Dean shook his head and pulled out of Jo's grasp.

"No thanks, I don't really fancy seeing my little sis get up to no good on her bachelorette party."

Jo huffed, putting her hands on her hips and pouting.

"Come on Dean, it will be fun! Plus a whole table full of girls…it's like your dream come true."

Usually Dean would be inclined to agree, but being the only single male amongst the pack on a wild night out was not always his idea of fun.

Especially when that pack consisted of his half sister Jo, her mom Ellen, Jo's bitch of a friend Ruby and her timid and heavily religious best friend Anna. Dean was sure that was NOT his idea of a good night.

"I think I'll pass…"

"No way, you are staying…come on Dean, what's the worse that could happen."

Dean rolled his eyes, letting himself be dragged towards the table and pushed to sit down next to Ellen.

"Oh I don't know…I start talking about make up, boys and weddings…and oh yeah turn into a big girl"

"Quit whining Dean, that isn't all we talk about." Jo sat herself down between Ruby and Anna.

Ellen smiled at Dean, giving him a sympathetic pat on the leg.

"Don't worry hunny, give them 10 minutes and you will probably be able to sneak off."

"Thanks, guess I could stick around for one drink" Dean mumbled.

"Good boy, so tell me…is my future son in law behaving himself tonight?"

"Yeah he is…a little too much if you ask me. NO stripper Ellen…he didn't even have a stripper at his god damn bachelor party, I mean come on?"

"Even I know that ain't right" Ellen said with a chuckle.

"Right? That's what I said! See even you get it…Jeez" Dean said loudly, nodding his head rapidly in agreement.

Ruby's phone buzzed and she jumped up excitedly.

"Speaking of strippers…Jo's has just text me to say he's ready. You can stop whining now Dean, at least you get to perve over one stripper tonight."

Dean shook his head in frustration and groaned.

"Totally not what I meant, I should be watching a hot FEMALE stripper strut her stuff, not be subjected to some wannabe macho dude gyrating for my little sister. Urgh"

Ellen handed Dean a beer, which he promptly took a huge gulp of and cradled it in his lap, picking at the label.

The girls squealed in excitement as the mood and music changed around them, it was clear the small town bar they were currently in had help the girls set up Jo's pre-marital surprise.

When a man appeared as if from nowhere in front of the table, Dean noticed the other men in the bar roll their eyes and divert their gazes from the display that was about to take place.

Before Dean could think of doing the same, the man stepped forward into full view.

He had a pretty slim build for a stripper and had a mass of dark raven black hair, messily sticking in an upward direction as though he just rolled out of bed.

He was wearing a priest outfit of all things, simple black pants, black shoes, black shirt and a white priest collar, holding what looked to be a bible.

Anna yelped loudly and excused herself from the table, causing Ruby to laugh wickedly.

"Ruby…you know how religious Anna is; you couldn't have chosen something a bit less blasphemous?" Ellen scolded.

"Oh please this isn't Anna's party…besides it was worth it just to see the look on her face." Ruby chuckled, before turning her attention back to the male in front of them, who was currently spouting off some cheesy stripper nonsense about God's will and being sent by an angel.

Ellen glared at Ruby and turned to Dean, who couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry but it was a little funny"

The comment earned Dean a quick smack across the back of his head.

"OW, Hey…what was that for?"

His complaint was cut short when the music kicked in and the "priest" in front of them started to move seductively, causing Jo especially to squeal loudly piercing Dean's ear drums.

Dean rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair, carefully watching the man in front of him.

"I could do that" He mumbled quietly, taking another sip of his beer.

The man had yet to face Dean; he didn't even notice there was a guy there at all until he caught Dean's snarky comment.

The stripper rolled his hips seductively, before turning to glance around the party, that's the first time he caught sight of Dean and that's the first time Dean caught a glimpse of the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, so much so that he almost spat out his beer.

Their eye contact locked for a moment and the stripper smirked at Dean, before throwing the bible in his direction. Dean caught it effortlessly and the stripper turned back around to face the girls.

"Huh"

Dean felt suddenly captivated by the man in front of them. It wasn't the first time Dean had found a guy attractive and there was that one time back in college when he experimented but it never went beyond that.

But the man in front of him had definitely caught Dean's attention, the way he moved his hips, the way he locked contact with Dean, those piercing blue eyes, the small seductive smirk and hell Dean would be lying if he said the outfit didn't do it for him too.

In a nutshell, the guy was hot as hell.

When the stripper tossed away the dog collar and unbuttoned his shirt, Dean was entranced by the smooth, toned torso that lay beneath the material and noted the guy was slim but muscled in exactly the right way. The thought caused an involuntary shiver from Dean and he couldn't tear his eyes away from those grinding hips.

He felt himself getting hard in his jeans and fuck that was NOT supposed to happen.

When the stripper tossed the remains of his shirt to Jo and started working at the pants, he turned and threw Dean another small smile, knowing full well the guy was outright gawking at him.

He winked in Dean's direction and that's when the Winchester knew enough was enough, this was getting embarrassing.

Dean promptly got up and headed to the bar for another drink, hoping to avoid the rest of the strip tease, fearing for his testosterone and more importantly his sexuality.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Two beers and one shot later, Dean was still sat at the bar well away from the bachelorette party and away from the male stripper who had pretty much brought ladies man Dean Winchester, to full hardness just by gyrating his hips and throwing him a cheeky smirk.

As Dean downed his second shot, a low gravelly and downright sexy voice trickled down his ear from behind.

"You missed the end of the show, it's the best part"

Dean glanced to his side, revealing big blue eyes staring right back at him and the now fully dressed stripper crowding his personal space.

He forced an eye roll and a huff of annoyance, before ordering another beer for himself.

"Well at least you're not cocky about it huh?" Dean mumbled sarcastically, earning a low chuckle from the man beside him.

"Shame you felt the need to leave in a fluster; did it get too much for you?" The man asked with a small menacing smirk on his face.

"Don't know what you're talking about, just not my cup of tea…" Dean scoffed, taking a swig of his beer.

"Funny…you seemed to be enjoying the show to start with…"

Dean tensed slightly, worried that the stripper had caught sight of the bulge in Dean's pants earlier, which funnily enough seemed to slowly be making a comeback the more this guys voice rumbled down his ear.

He forced himself to relax and take the higher ground.

"Don't flatter yourself 'padre', I don't swing that way" Dean spat out, turning to look the man straight in the eye in a show of confidence.

The look he got in return was a set of curious blue eyes and a blatant amused smirk spreading across the man's face. Something which told him, the guy near enough knew Dean was bullshitting.

"Sure…"

The man simply shrugged and smiled widely at Dean, before fishing out his business card and pushing it into Dean's hand.

"…If you ever want a private show, just give me a call"

One last seductive grin, a hand brushing down Dean's arm and a cheeky wink later, the man was heading out of the bar.

Dean was abandoned sitting at the bar alone, lost for words, stunned and probably the most turned on he had been in a long time.

To summarise, Dean was totally and completely screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dean absently stared at the business card in his hand.

When Sam returned to their table in the coffee shop, he gave a curious look at Dean whose full concentration rested on that card and Sam couldn't help but be a bitch about it.

"What ya got there?"

He asked before snatching the card from Dean's grasp.

"Hey…" Dean protested, but it was too late.

Sam's eyes scanned the card curiously.

"Castiel? Who the heck is Castiel?"

Dean groaned loudly, letting his head fall to the coffee table with a thud as Sam continued to read.

"Here it comes…" Dean mumbled, waiting for Sam's response.

"OH MY GOD! Dean, why the hell do you have a male stripper's business card?" Sam gaped at his brother, mouth fallen open in shock.

"It's not what it looks like Sam…I bumped into Jo and her bachelorette party last night, after I lost Ash and the guys. 'Castiel' – stupid name by the way…was the stripper at her party"

Sam let out a sharp burst of laughter.

"Well you did say you wanted to see a stripper…"

"Shut up Sam"

"So what exactly are you doing with his business card? You looking for a new career…" Sam snorted, smiling widely at Dean in amusement.

"Very funny…No actually, the guy practically came onto me…offered me a private show whatever the hell that means." Dean muttered, avoiding his brothers amused stare.

Dean was entirely prepared for the stream of laughter that erupted from Sam; he glanced up to see his younger brother clutching at his sides and tears rolling down his face.

"Oh god…that's the funniest thing I've heard all week…you got lucky with the stripper after all, just the wrong one"

"Hey…Sasquatch keep it down, they know us in this coffee place. I'd like to keep my dignity in tact thank you very much"

Sam calmed his breathing and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm sorry Dean, but it is kinda funny…but wait a minute…"

"What?"

"…Why do you still have the card? And why the heck did I catch you staring at it like you were contemplating something…oh my good god, do you want a private show? OH MY GOD YOU WANT A PRIVATE SHOW"

Sam rambled and when realisation hit him, laughter erupted again.

"Hey I said keep it down! And I do NOT want a private show…I'm not gay!" Dean protested, hitting Sam hard across the arm.

"So why do you still have his card?" Sam asked, with a cocky smile.

Dean froze for a moment.

Why did he still have the card? If he threw it out in the first place, the whole incident would be forgotten and he wouldn't be considering anything…

*Holy shit, I AM considering it* Dean thought to himself, as a fresh wave of shock hit him.

"I ummm, I don't know…I just…" Dean stuttered, not being able to come up with a valid reason.

When he looked up, Sam burst out laughing again.

"…Oh shut the hell up Sammy"

When they left their regular meet up place 30 minutes later, Sam still had tears rolling down his face.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Sweat rolled down Dean's face, the feeling of pleasure building up inside of him as soft lips wrapped around his hard cock, sucking rapidly and bringing him into what felt like eternal bliss. _

"_Ungh don't stop"_

_His hands matted in dark hair, tugging and pushing down to encourage further pleasure. _

_The hot mouth surrounding him let out a low moan, which sent electricity shooting through Dean's body._

"_Oh God yesss"_

_Dean looked down, to find two lust blown blue eyes staring back up at him._

"_Don't stop, please"_

_One final hard suck had Dean coming harder than ever before, pleasure flooding his system as he met with the face of his lover. _

"_Ohhhh CASTIEL"_

Dean shot up on his sofa, panting heavily and sporting a raging hard on.

"Ohhh Fuck" He groaned, realising he had fallen asleep on the couch after his dinner.

And he had dreamt of that god damn stripper.

"What the fuck is wrong with me" Dean groaned once more, before padding into his bathroom to take care of himself.

He would be lying if he said Castiel did NOT re-enter his mind, during his quickie in the bathroom.

Finding his way back to the living room of his apartment, Dean flopped down on the couch and the first thing to catch his eye was Castiel's business card.

Just sitting there waiting to be put to some use and Dean's subconscious seemed to respond as he sat forward, card and phone in hand. Before he knew what the hell he was doing, a gravelly voice picked up the other end.

"Hello"

"Ummm Hi, Castiel?" Dean stuttered nervously

"Yes, can I help you?"

"It's Dean…"

"Dean?"

"Sorry…umm the guy from the bar last night, the one with Jo's party?"

Silence fell on the other end of the phone line and Dean's breath hitched slightly, he didn't know why the hell he was even calling and the more the call went on, the more nervous he got.

He considered just hanging up the phone but before he could, Castiel spoke again.

"of course, Hello Dean. I wasn't expecting your call so soon…"

"How did you know I would call? I said I didn't…"

"Swing that way…yes I know. But you're curious." Castiel stated confidently as though it was a world known fact.

"I guess…I just…I don't even know why I called…"

"What do you want Dean?"

The most simple, yet forward question sent static bolts of pleasure surging through Dean and in that moment he knew exactly what he wanted.

"I want a private show"

Castiel simply smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dean wandered into the strip club to which Castiel had provided directions for; it was slightly more classy than the ones Dean had been in before.

He approached the stand near the doorway, where a young smiling lady greeting him.

"Good evening sir, can I help you?"

*Way too polite and customer friendly for a strip joint* Dean thought suspiciously.

"Ummm yeah, I have a…ummm…a private show booked?" He stuttered out his words, slightly embarrassed but the young lady behind the stand gave no hint of being judgemental.

"Oh fantastic, did you call ahead? Who is it with?"

"With Castiel, my name is Dean."

The girl beamed at him, before sliding a finger down her book searching for Dean's name.

"Oh yes, here you are. Castiel said you called him direct. I will let him know you are here."

"Ok thanks" Dean muttered

"Before I do, Castiel has a variety of outfits for his private shows. Here is a list, you can choose one and I can inform him of what you want so he can get prepared."

Dean eyed the girl suspiciously, this situation was far too 'normal' for his liking; it almost felt as though she was helping him pick out a new book shelf from the ikea catalogue.

"Okkk…"

He glanced briefly at the list, taking in words like 'Angel' and 'Devil'; Castiel really liked his blasphemy kink and come to think of it, so did Dean.

"I'll stick with the priest." He stated confidently, knowing he could just about handle Castiel like that; he didn't need anymore shocks tonight.

"Alrighty, if you want to take a seat and I'll call you when Castiel is ready."

She smiled and headed off through the club and down what seemed to be a corridor.

Dean watched her go, before sitting down awkwardly and taking in his surroundings.

There was a large stage like in any other strip club, decorated with poles and dancers parading around for the patrons. He knew by Castiel's business card that he didn't do main stage acts, only private showings and parties for special occasions.

There was also a clear sign that read 'No prostitution or escorting' – basically screaming 'No funny business'

Dean wasn't surprised by this either, the place looked weirdly too classy to house prostitutes and escorts.

His thoughts where cut short when the young lady from earlier came over and motioned for Dean to follow her.

He gulped loudly trying to swallow any nerves he had and dumbly followed the girl down the long corridor, past a multitude of rooms.

They stopped outside the door that read 'Castiel' and the girl turned to Dean.

"Here we are, just knock when you're ready."

She smiled one last time at Dean, turned on her heel and left him standing there.

"Shit"

He took a deep breath before knocking loudly three times on the door.

"Come in"

The voice Dean and come to know and kind of adore, echoed through the wood of the door. He pushed it open slowly and stepped inside; making sure the door was firmly closed behind him.

"Hello Dean"

Their eyes locked across the room and Dean's breath hitched. He took in the familiar sight of Castiel stood before him in the same priest outfit he had worn last night. Dean was thankful he went with what he knew; Castiel wearing anything else right now would have thrown him completely. A bit of familiarity never hurt anyone.

"Hey"

Castiel smirked at Dean's clearly nervous stance and he approached with caution.

"Relax, come sit down."

He made a move and stood behind Dean, lightly pushing at his shoulders and guiding him to the chair in the middle of the cosy room.

"Sit"

Dean obeyed immediately, sitting himself down in the chair and watched as Castiel moved across to the sound system, picking up what looked to be a list of songs.

"Don't look so nervous…I don't bite…not hard anyways" He chuckled and winked at Dean.

"Not helping…this is new to me OK; I don't even know what I'm doing here."

Dean could feel the panic beginning to bubble up inside of him again and it almost made him want to dart out of the room, but he couldn't find the strength to move.

"Just relax Dean, let me take care of you. It's only a bit of fun…here, you even get to choose the music" Castiel offered the list to Dean and for the first time he saw a genuine smile on Castiel's face, not a cheeky grin or a seductive smirk…just a warm, friendly smile.

"Ok…"

He took the list from the man's hand, thankful for some kind of distraction. Dean let his eyes run down the list, amused to find some actual hymns on there, some classical music and cheesy pop.

Then Dean struck gold.

"That one…it has to be. Can't beat a bit of DC."

For the first time since he got there, Dean looked relaxed and happy with himself for finding the one classic rock song hidden amongst the other crap on the list.

"Good choice, fitting too" Cas smirked and went over to pop the song on.

The room filled with guitars and heavy beats, as AC/DC's 'Highway to hell', started to thump out of the sound system and Dean couldn't help but grin.

The grin soon dropped when Castiel began to dance for Dean.

It was a lot different to how Dean pictured, he had only ever really watched female strippers before (except for a brief glances of Castiel last night).

Female strippers were all about flicking the hair and moving as much as possible.

Male strippers were different…Castiel was different.

He moved in perfect time with the beats, his hips were the main source of entertainment and created the most movement.

And Castiel knew how to work his hips; the image alone left Dean hard again.

The smirk never disappeared off Castiel's face as he worked over to Dean.

He almost averted his eyes, then remembered the soul reason he was here was to look, to stare at this gorgeous man and relish the fact that this little display was all for him.

Hands tugged at the priest collar and tossed it aside, Castiel began undoing his buttons, still moving in perfect sync with the metal beats.

Dean was captivated once more, gulping loudly as he watched every snap and thrust of the man's hips, watching as long fingers worked the buttons on his shirt open one by one.

His breathing was becoming ragged, his cock now fully hard and pressing uncomfortably against the fly of his jeans.

Castiel was hovering over Dean, stood up with his legs either side of the chair and being very careful to not actually throw himself into Dean's lap. As a rule, there was no touching and while Castiel didn't want to break Dean's trust by crossing that line, he desperately wanted to let Dean cross it instead.

The shirt soon found its way to the floor and Dean was literally staring directly at the bare chest in front of him.

He suddenly forgot to breathe, the music seemed to disappear out of his hearing range and all that was left was Castiel. Dean looked up to see blue eyes staring down at him and his cock twitched in interest, fists clenching in his lap, trying to conceal the evidence.

"Do you want to touch me Dean?"

Castiel's voice was lower than usual, more lustful and forced Dean's blood to rush directly south.

Dean hesitated, looking up towards Castiel for help like a lost puppy. He knew if he crossed this line now, that was it.

Noticing Dean's silent plea for help, Castiel reached down and took one of Dean's shaking hands in his own and flattened it against his chest.

Dean gasped loudly as his hand come into contact with hot flesh, Castiel's hand guided Dean's down his chest and torso, letting him feel every last muscle ripple beneath his palm.

The man smiled triumphantly, still guiding Dean's hand around his bare flesh.

"As a rule, nobody is allowed to touch…but I'm making an exception for you Dean"

His eyes flew up from their gaze on Castiel's chest and met with his blue eyes. Dean's eyes looked significantly different, they were now darkened a considerable amount, purely lust blown and he was on the brink of losing all rational thought.

That's when Castiel let go of his hand and as he hoped, Dean continued running his hand over the bare skin of his own accord this time, letting his other hand sweep in to help.

Castiel moaned loudly as both of Dean's hands assaulted his bare top, tracing every muscle and mapping out every dip and curve, driving Castiel insane.

He threw his head back gasping, the dancing had stopped briefly and Castiel knew he was being entirely unprofessional, but this had gone beyond just being his job.

Dean and Castiel were at the point of no return, on the edge of tearing each others clothes off and fucking in the middle of the room.

Hands ran all over bare skin, Dean panted heavily watching his own hands map out the skin in front of him.

"Fuck" Dean breathed out quietly, repeating the curse word again and again, as he watched Castiel twitch under his touch.

When Dean's hands stop tracing and come to rest on Castiel's hips, it brings the man back to reality. He smirks in approval before teasingly moving away from Dean.

The strip tease continues and the dance commences again, as Castiel makes quick work of his pants, discarding them somewhere, leaving him in tight black briefs.

"Oh my god" Dean gasps, noticing the hard bulge in the front of Castiel's underwear.

Castiel knows he's gone too far, that if his boss was to walk in right now and see how turned on he was and how much a client has made him come apart, he would surely lose his job for being strictly unprofessional. It was a classy place, believe it or not and the workers were supposed to stay in full control.

And yet he doesn't give a fuck.

Suddenly finding himself moving back over to Dean, hovering over him as before and smirking wickedly.

"Like what you see Dean? Do you want to touch me again?"

Dean can do nothing but nod dumbly, eyes wider than ever.

Castiel places Dean's hands back on his hips but Dean doesn't move.

"Where can I touch?"

This is the point where Castiel must provide boundaries in the work place, no matter how much he wants it. So instead he moves Dean's hands around his body and places them firmly on his ass.

"There"

Dean lets out an almost unmanly yelp in surprise, but keeps his hands firmly planted there.

He runs his hands smoothly over Castiel's ass, careful not to squeeze or grip and settles for simply rubbing the clothed flesh, before resting his hands back on Castiel's hips.

Castiel smirks stepping back and away from Dean's touch.

He teasingly pulls at the waistband on his underwear, running his fingers around the band.

"So Dean…do you want the full show…"

Castiel teases, letting the waistband snap back into place and watches Dean's hungry gaze carefully, but he can see the panic and fear rising up slowly within Dean again, his breathing becoming faster.

"…Or do you want to leave the rest to your imagination?"

Dean gulps, feeling the panic return. The music has long stopped and there is nothing but silence, which unfortunately draws Dean back into the here and now, the reality hitting him like a ten ton brick. He hyperventilates, heart racing faster than ever, vision becoming blurred and he feels like he is on the verge of passing out.

It suddenly becomes too much and Dean stands up quickly, knocking the chair back in the process.

"I'll leave it to the imagination" He rushes out his words, leaving the other man looking on at him in an amused manner.

Castiel tries to hold back the laughter as he watches Dean panic and practically flee out of the room.

"Well that was adorable" Castiel states to himself, clearly amused over Dean's actions.

He ignores the slight pang of loss when he finds himself alone again.

Castiel really liked Dean and he's pretty certain he would be back.

It's just a matter of time.

Dean rushed through the club, panicked and flustered.

He threw money at the girl on the stand, before making a bolt for the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The brothers took a seat at their usual table in the coffee shop. Everyday Sam and Dean would meet in the same coffee place for their lunch breaks; it was a midway point from both of their workplaces.

And today was no exception, yet Dean really wasn't in the best of moods and definitely in no fit state to have a full on conversation with his brother.

After running out on his 'private show' with Castiel last night, Dean had woken up with the worst possible case of morning wood and cursed himself for thinking of Castiel again the entire time he was taking care of his 'problem'.

In a nutshell he had woken up horny and grumpy all rolled into one.

"Dude you look terrible"

"Gee thanks Sammy…"

Dean rolled his eyes and briefly glanced at his reflection in the window and grimaced.

"…OK fair enough, I don't look my usual awesome self. I'm just a little tired that's all."

Sam chuckled lightly and sipped at his coffee.

"Someone keep you up all night?"

He added with a wink to his older brother.

Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly in response.

"What? No of course not, what are you trying to imply? I was on my own last night"

"Geez Dean it was a joke, what's up with being so defensive?"

He visibly relaxed, realising he overreacted to Sam's attempt at a joke and muttered his apology.

"Sorry…didn't sleep all that well I guess"

"So, what did you do last night?"

*Yeah right, like I'm gonna tell you* Dean thought to himself with a huff.

Dean wanted to keep his dignity for as long as possible and he was pretty sure telling his brother…

'Oh by the way I hired a male stripper to dance for me last night'

…wouldn't go down that well.

"Nothing much, just kicked back and watched a movie"

Sam simply shrugged and began to tell Dean about his morning in work.

Somewhere in-between Sam complaining about his boss and re-telling to Dean, a not so funny joke one of his colleagues had told him yesterday, Dean lost focus the moment a familiar face walked into HIS coffee shop.

"No freakin way" He muttered quietly.

"I KNOW RIGHT? Hilarious, he is the clown of the office though…" Sam continued to ramble; clearly unaware that Dean had stopped listening to him moments before.

Dean's eyes widened further as he watched a very casually dressed Castiel head for the counter to order a drink.

*Shit*

The panic of running into Castiel was setting in and yet Dean couldn't help but stare at the man while he ordered his coffee to go. Taking in the dark ripped jeans and royal blue shirt, which was un tucked, top 3 buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows in a casual manner.

Castiel looked so different and Dean couldn't help swallowing the heavy lump that had settled in his throat.

"Dean…helloooo are you even listening to me? What are you looking at?"

Sam prodded his brother in frustration, finally noticing that his attention was on something else entirely. He followed Dean's gaze which landed on the man at the counter ordering his drink and Sam frowned in confusion.

"Who is that?"

Dean ignored Sam for a moment and continued his stare towards Castiel.

That was until Castiel finally glanced around and caught sight of Dean for the first time since he entered the coffee shop.

He smirked directly at Dean.

*Uh Oh*

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Dean and more importantly it didn't go unnoticed by Sam either.

"Dean? Do you know that guy?"

Sam's words pulled Dean back to reality and he started to panic.

"Ummm no, I thought I recognised him but…I umm…I don't…you ready to go Sam, I'm pretty much done here"

The younger Winchester glanced down to his full cup of coffee, before staring back at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm how about…No! Dude I'm not due back at work for like 40 minutes, we just got here…what the hell is up with you Dean?"

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, knowing both Sam and Castiel were looking at him.

"I…"

Dean started to come up with an explanation, but all thought was lost as he glanced over to see Castiel heading in their direction.

"Shit, he's coming over" He muttered quietly, hoping and almost praying that Castiel wouldn't stop and talk to him.

Sam threw a confused glance in Dean's direction, hearing his brother mumble something he couldn't quite make out and his gaze now fell down to the table in front of him.

"Dean, what the hell…"

"Hello Dean"

Sam stopped mid sentence, the low gravelly voice of the stranger cutting him off.

Dean groaned quietly, not wanting to look up.

*Busted*

He slowly raised his head to meet with Castiel's big blue eyes looking right at him and that ever so annoying-yet-fucking sexy as hell smirk gracing his features.

"Oh…ummm Hey" Dean forced out, with a small smile.

Sam's gaze now whipped in confusion between the two men, waiting for someone to acknowledge him.

"Thought you said…"

"I know what I said, thanks Sam." Dean gritted his teeth, throwing a glare at his brother.

Castiel turned his attention to Sam and smiled.

"Who is your friend Dean?"

"This…is my brother, Sam"

Sam smiled back and offered a handshake to Castiel, who took it.

"Oh, it's good to meet you Sam"

"You too…ummm…"

"Castiel"

Dean watched on as the realisation hit Sam like a flash flood, his eyebrows shooting in an upwards direction and mouth gaping open.

"Castiel…you're the stripper right?"

"Yes…how did you…"

"Dean spoke about you; I recognised your name from the business card…"

Sam tried his best to hold back the amusement in his voice, no wonder Dean had lied about not knowing the guy, he knew Sam would find the whole situation amusing and even more so, now he knows Castiel recognised Dean too.

Castiel looked back towards Dean, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"He spoke about me? What…he told you about last night?"

Dean's eyes widened in horror and he tried to throw his best 'Hell No, just stop talking right now' face at Castiel.

"Last night?" Sam asked, his curiosity peaking suddenly and he looked back to Dean.

Catching a glance of Dean, Castiel frowned in confusion for a second before realising Dean was trying to indicate that Sam knew nothing about last night.

*Oops*

Dean gave a quick, very small and discreet shake of his head, wide eyes pleading with Castiel.

"Oh sorry, not last night…I meant the night before last, Jo's party. Sorry I lose track of my days sometimes"

Castiel explained with ease, Dean visibly relaxed and Sam seemed to buy it.

"Right…Jo's party." Sam repeated.

Awkward silence fell between them and Dean shot Castiel an uncomfortable look.

Castiel cleared his throat and took that as his cue.

"Anyway I have to go now; it was nice to meet you Sam…"

"Likewise" Sam smiled politely

He turned to look at Dean, a slow seductive smile creeping up.

"And Dean, I'll see you very soon."

"Umm yeah see ya" Dean mumbled and forced a smile in return.

Castiel grinned and headed out of the coffee shop, Dean turned around to face a suspicious, yet amused looking Sam.

"So that's the one who came onto you huh…you could do a lot worse" Sam chuckled, earning a glare and a slap across the head from Dean.

"Don't even go there Sammy, shut up and drink your coffee"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean had gone back to work frustrated, a little turned on and angry all at once.

But he was unaware what it was he was most annoyed at;

Castiel for nearly giving his secret away to Sam

Or himself for not being man enough to just admit he clearly had a thing for this guy.

When Dean returned home later that day, he paced furiously up and down his apartment and let the days events eat away at him, causing greater frustration and working himself up into an angry state.

Without thinking, Dean pulled up Castiel's business card and dialled the cell phone number.

"Hello"

"What the hell was that today, huh?" Dean gritted angrily, launching straight into a verbal attack.

"Dean?"

"You come into my regular coffee place, have the nerve to approach me and my brother…THEN to top it all off, you throw me little seductive smiles and nearly let slip about last night? Who the hell do you think you are…?"

"I'm sorry about that, I genuinely didn't know…"

"You know what, save it. It doesn't even matter, not like I'm doing THAT ever again, it was a mistake."

Dean heard Castiel sigh loudly down the phone and he could practically hear the eye roll.

"Whatever…I'll wait on your next call Dean."

*Does this guy not listen?* Dean thought to himself.

His eyes went wide, almost lost for words and he shook his head wildly before responding.

"Didn't you just hear me? I said…"

"I heard you"

That's the moment when Castiel chose to hang up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Dean shot up in bed, sweating and suffering from extreme morning wood.

"Fuck, not again" He groaned.

It had been two days since that phone call he made to Castiel, practically scolding the guy for his own paranoia and insecurities and Castiel hadn't left his mind or his dreams for the past couple of nights since.

Each morning and every little nap since their last face to face meeting, Dean had woken up sweaty and turned on, vivid images of the stripper filling his dreams to the brink.

Today was no different.

Dean padded into the bathroom, turning on the shower to cold and stripped off, stepping inside the cubicle.

Mindlessly Dean reached for his hard cock and started to stroke slowly. His mind bumping over erotic images of Castiel that would make a porn star blush.

He moaned loudly, swiping his thumb back and forth over the sensitive head of his cock and bracing himself with one hand on the wall.

"Ohhh fuck…Cas…Cas…Cas…ungh…fuck yeah…Cas…"

Dean sped up his thrusts, jerking his hips forward to meet with his tight fist and images of Castiel racing through his mind.

"CAS!"

His orgasm hit hard and fast, yelling helplessly as he shot come all over his hand and shower wall.

Dean's knees give way and he dropped to the shower floor, water still beating down on top of him as he came down from his orgasm.

*Cas? Where the hell did that come from?* He thought to himself, before inwardly deciding he liked the nickname better as it flowed more easily off the tip of his tongue.

As Dean padded back into his bedroom to get changed, an enormous amount of guilt swept over him.

Dean could finally admit in his own head at least, that he was into Cas, even if he was a guy…and a stripper.

And Castiel at least deserved an apology for Dean's little outburst the other day, whether he wanted to hear it or not.

He barely knew the guy and didn't even know if Cas cared enough to want an apology, but Dean couldn't stand the guilt weighing him down any longer, especially when he was jerking off daily thinking of this guy.

His mind was made up; he would go and see Cas after work and say sorry, hopefully walk away from it all and let the poor son of a bitch get on with his life.

As for the dreams, he was pretty sure they would fade away after a while…right?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_C'mon_

_Take a bottle, shake it up._

_Break the bubble, break it up._

_Pour some sugar on me,_

_Ooh, in the name of love._

_Pour some sugar on me,_

_C'mon fire me up._

_Pour your sugar on me,_

_Oh, I can't get enough._

_I'm hot sticky sweet, _

_From my head to my feet. _

*At least the music is awesome*

Dean had found himself back in the strip club where Castiel worked.

Nerves had stopped him from calling ahead and he certainly didn't want to do this by booking another private show, he was just here to apologise. That's it.

He sat at the back of the club alone, far back from the main stage and cradling a beer.

Dean was hoping to just see Castiel pass through the club at some point, so he could run over and say his sorry before leaving.

A petite blonde waitress shuffled over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey sweetie, why aren't you up front? The view is better when you are closer, trust me" She said with a smile, motioning towards the main stage.

"I'm good here thanks, kinda waiting for someone…" Dean said smiling in return.

"Oh, well alright then, I did wonder why you were sat all the way back here alone…"

"Yeah I have to say even I think it's a little creepy…but I'm not a creep I promise. Just waiting."

The girl smiled and nodded.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me hunny…if you need anything just holler"

Before the girl could walk away, Dean spoke up again.

"Oh hey, is…Castiel working tonight?"

The blonde girl moved back towards Dean and grinned widely.

"If it's him you are 'waiting for', he doesn't do main stage shows…"

"Oh I know…" Dean rushed out, before being interrupted by the waitress.

"He only does private shows…do you have a booking?"

"No, I don't have a booking…was just hoping to catch him walking through…just needed to tell him something…it's OK don't worry, I'll just wait."

Dean tried to explain, but gave it up when the waitress shot him an amused look, as though he was some kind of fan boy waiting on his idol.

"OK then…your call." She said with a small smile, before sauntering away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel answered his private door in the club, to find one of the waitresses Rachel standing on the other side.

"Oh Hey Rachel…what's up?" He said, stepping aside to let the girl through.

"I just thought I'd give you a heads up…there is some really hot guy lurking at the back of the club, apparently 'waiting' for you to 'pass through'. He doesn't have a booking or anything…I don't know if he is some sort of obsessed fan or whatever, but thought you should know."

Cas frowned in confusion for a moment, taking in the information. He thought on it and something started to occur to him.

"This guy…he's hot?"

"Oh god yes, like ridiculously hot! Not like some of the creeps you get in here. If he is your stalker, you're a lucky son of a bitch."

"Huh, he doesn't happen to be well built, have short brown hair, gorgeous green eyes and freckles?"

The girl looked suspiciously at Castiel before nodding.

"Yep, that's exactly what he looks like…who is he?"

Cas smiled to himself, before shaking his head and muttering something about 'I know who it is' under his breath and sending Rachel on her way.

*Interesting*

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean watched the stage ahead of him, frowning at the gross old guys throwing money at the girls.

A sudden and familiar voice behind him caused Dean to jump.

"I don't do the main stage Dean…you should know that" Castiel whispered down Dean's ear.

A sudden bolt of electricity shot through his body when Cas spoke, Dean tried to brush it off as the man in question came into view at the side of where he sat.

Dean put on his confident exterior and shot Cas a cocky grin.

"I know…I'm here for the girls…" He said, motioning to the stage with his beer bottle.

Cas chuckled and smiled, noting the humour in Dean's voice.

"Sure you are…that's why you are all the way back here, looking like a creeper"

He laughed in response and nodded, as the air around them suddenly felt lighter and there was a lot less tension.

"Yeah it is a little creepy, I know…"

Castiel laughed and looked back at Dean, waiting for him to explain exactly why he was here.

"…look Cas…"

"Cas?"

Dean felt himself blush, realising he just used the nickname out loud.

"Umm yeah sorry, I just tend to shorten people's names…it's easier…Anyways…"

He rushed out a lame response, trying to ignore the smirk on Cas' face and continued.

"…I just wanted to drop by and apologise for the other day. I shouldn't have called you up like that to have a go…it wasn't cool and I'm sorry"

Cas let out a genuine smile and shrugged, ignoring the comment that was sitting on the tip of his tongue which basically said 'you could have called or text…but you come all the way down to see me…' – but he let that slide and settled for a simple;

"It's fine Dean, don't worry about it."

Dean nodded in response, a light relief washing over him.

They locked eye contact for a moment, before Dean cleared his throat and spoke again.

"So what's this get up supposed to be…casual prom date?" He asked with a chuckle.

Taking in Cas' smart black shirt and pants, buttons opened at the top.

"Very funny…surprised you don't recognise it, given you have seen me in it twice…"

Dean mentally slapped himself for being stupid.

"Of course, priest outfit."

"Minus the priest collar…" Cas pointed out.

"Huh, yeah…I prefer it with the collar." Dean stated, taking a swig of his beer.

Cas grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Fetish for Blasphemy, Dean?"

"Not particularly, not until the other day anyways. What can I say, I'm a rebel" He responded with a confident, charming smile.

Dean suddenly felt relaxed enough to banter with Castiel, especially after clearing the air and it actually felt pretty good.

"Hmm, you sure are. What would God say?"

Castiel licked his lips, letting his gaze drift up and down Dean's body, before locking eye contact again.

Dean's smile faded instantly and the hot look from Cas caused him to shiver in excitement.

"I better get back to work…" He said, breaking the moment and Dean nodded dumbly.

Castiel passed behind where Dean was sat on the barstool, stopping directly behind him and leaning forward to whisper in Dean's ear.

"…Tell you what…I get off work in 45 minutes. If you're still around, I believe it would be in your best interest my child, to drop by my confessional box for a…chat."

Dean froze at the words rumbling down his ear, he turned to see Cas now walking away. He glanced back towards Dean, who couldn't help but nod at Castiel, as though accepting his little invitation to confess his sins.

Castiel smirked seductively and winked at Dean, before heading back to work.

So much for saying sorry and walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Exactly 45 minutes later, Dean found himself outside Castiel's private room in the club.

He knocked quietly on the door.

"Who is it?"

Castiel called from inside.

"It's Dean"

"Oh Dean…Come in my child"

The moment he was through the door, he raised an eyebrow at Cas' choice of words and the fact he was back in his priest outfit – complete with collar.

"Really? We're going through with this whole priest charade?"

Cas shot Dean his best poker face and tilted his head in mock confusion, keeping the role-play up.

"I don't understand what you mean. Come…take a seat my child."

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled, before taking a seat in the middle of the room.

"How long since your last confession Mr Winchester?" Castiel asked, his hands joined together in a prayer like fashion and looking seriously at Dean.

He laughed again at Cas' insistence to play their roles and went with it.

"Umm it's been a very long time. So long, I can't even remember"

"The important thing is you are here right now and clearly have something to confess…"

Cas walked around Dean, circling the chair in which he sat and came to a stop in front of him.

He bent down slightly coming to meet Dean's eye level, placing a hand on each arm of the chair and leaning forward.

Dean's sensations registered the closeness all at once. Breathing in a scent that was uniquely Castiel and losing himself in the aroma.

"So tell me Dean…"

Cas drawled out his words slowly, before leaning further forward and coming to a stop right next to Dean's ear.

"…What is the nature of your sins?"

That's when Dean nearly falls apart. Castiel's breath tickling his ear and neck, his low, lust filled voice practically growling down his ear.

If he was going to confess anything, now would be an obvious time to do so, even if they were role-playing.

*What the hell*

Dean took a deep breath as Cas pulled back slightly and their eyes locked.

"I…think I'm falling for this guy…"

Cas' breath hitched slightly, surprised that Dean was finally going to admit to his feelings. He nodded for Dean to continue, keeping his position which invaded personal space.

"…but I'm straight or at least I thought I was. I guess I'm a little confused…"

"What makes you believe that you have fallen for this…man?"

Dean gulped loudly, nerves wracking his system, jeans tighter than ever, blood rushing to both his head and cock all at once. Yet he never broke the intense eye contact he held with the blue eyes centimetres in front of him.

"I've watched him closely…admired everything about him…"

The confessions continued to spill from his lips involuntary and his brain just couldn't stop them pouring out.

"…Dreamt about him…touched myself while thinking about him…"

It was Cas' turn to almost lose it, he could feel himself shaking with arousal, his breathing now fast and heavy as he listened carefully to Dean's words.

"…I can't help it, he drives me insane…I think about him touching me, doing bad, bad things to me…kissing me…fucking me…I think about his body…his big blue eyes…his low, gravelly voice…his perfect lips…all while touching myself…and fuck, I came harder in those moments than I have ever come before"

Castiel is on the edge, listening to him stumble through his confessions and trying his best not to launch himself at Dean.

"The stairway to heaven starts in hell Dean…"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, do whatever the fuck you want right now and work your way up to forgiveness later"

He relaxes slightly and grins seductively at Dean, feeling this is the best chance he is going to get.

Cas ignores the slight look of panic forming again in Dean's eyes and moves In towards the man in front of him.

Their lips are millimetres apart, Cas can almost taste it and Dean…well his mind catches up with him once again and the panic sets in.

Before their lips can meet, Dean speaks up.

"Cas…I don't know if I can do this."

"Sure you can…"

"No, I'm sorry…I don't think I'm ready for this." Dean blurts out, lightly pushing on Cas' shoulders to make him back up.

"You have got to be kidding me! Everything you just said Dean?" Castiel groans in frustration, feeling himself bubbling up with anger as he steps away from Dean.

"I know, I know…I was in the moment and I do feel those things, but I don't know if I can act on it…not like this. I'm sorry Cas."

Dean scrambles to his feet and heads for the door, refusing to look at the other man.

"DEAN…"

He stops in the doorway and looks back to Castiel.

"…Don't run away again…please?"

Cas begs with Dean not to run, his blue eyes pleading silently with him.

"I'm so sorry"

Dean mumbles yet another apology in a long line and belts out of the door, leaving a stunned Castiel behind.

The chair, in which Dean sat in, is promptly kicked across the room by an angry Castiel.

*Enough is enough…no more*

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean sat in his impala outside the club, trying to regain focus and suddenly feeling like the biggest dick in the world for running out on Cas when they were so close.

He was starting to get frustrated with himself for not just sucking it up and going for it with Castiel. It's clear that both of them want it, especially Dean.

"What the fuck is wrong with meeee" He groaned, letting his head fall forward on the steering wheel.

Looking up just in time, Dean spotted Cas exiting the club and getting in his car.

*What the fuck is wrong with ME* he repeated back in his head.

"Suck it up Winchester…" He mumbled to himself, before putting the car into drive and subconsciously following Castiel as he drove off.

It was a short drive and Cas clearly hadn't noticed Dean following him, they stopped in front of an apartment block.

Dean watched as Castiel got out and headed for the building, disappearing inside.

Before he could rationalise the situation, Dean was out of his car and heading toward the apartment block. He stopped outside the main door to the building, noticing a long list of apartment numbers and names.

'Apartment 333 – Castiel Novak'

Dean pondered his thoughts for a moment.

Could he really just march up there and knock on Cas' door, after the little fit he just pulled back at the club?

Dean figured his actions might earn him a smack in the face…nothing more than he deserved and to be honest, it would be worth it.

When a drunken couple stumbled out of the main door, it was now or never. If Dean wanted into that building…now was the time. His feet made the decision before his brain and he managed to catch the door open and slip inside.

Without further thinking, he stormed up the staircase in search of apartment 333.

Dean was now face to face with those exact numbers '333' and Castiel was behind that lucky door.

He hesitated for a moment, before knocking very slowly on the door in front of him.

The apartment door was thrown open, revealing a confused Castiel.

"Dean?"

The moment Dean laid his eyes on Castiel, he knew this was it.

He was totally and completely screwed.

Dean surged forward, slamming Castiel into the wall and crowding his personal space.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned"

And with those words, Dean's lips came crashing down onto Castiel's


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty folks! Here we go…prepare for smexy times ahead in this chapter!**

**I only have one more chapter to dish out after this one, I could have technically ended it here but I have a good idea for the actual ending, so hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and story alerts so far! You guys are awesome! Continue to R & R please – it makes for a happy me! **

**Chapter Seven**

…

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned"

And with those words, Dean's lips came crashing down onto Castiel's.

Dean moaned instantly as their lips met for the first time, allowing Cas to slip his tongue into his mouth and ripping another heavy lust filled moan from Dean.

Their tongues met in a clash of want and need, battling for dominance.

When they broke away to gasp for air, Castiel smirked at Dean and without further warning he flipped their positions, now pinning Dean securely against the wall and pushing his apartment door shut with his foot.

"Fucking finally" Cas breathed out, before kissing Dean hard and pressing his full body against him.

Castiel tongue fucked Dean's mouth, effectively pinning him against the wall and letting one leg force both of Dean's legs apart to rest in-between, causing another pornographic moan to rumble from Dean's mouth.

He took the upper hand, rutting shamelessly against Dean's thigh, causing the other man to do the same and Cas grinned into the kiss as he felt Dean's erection pushing firmly against his leg.

When they broke away for a second time, from what could only be described as a mind blowing kiss, Dean Let his fingers trace the back of Cas' neck and thread through his hair.

"Jeez Cas, you're gonna be the death of me"

Cas simply smiled in response before attacking Dean's neck, kissing, licking and nibbling at the sensitive skin there.

Dean groaned loudly in pleasure, letting his head tip to the side to give Cas better access. His hands currently rested on Dean's hips gripping so tightly that it was bound to leave bruises.

"Ahh fuck Cas"

Hands instantly moved to Dean's shoulders, pushing his jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. Fingers soon began work on Dean's shirt buttons, undoing each one with urgency while Cas continued to assault Dean's neck at the same time.

Castiel licked continuously at the Dean's pulse point, while his hands snaked their way inside of Dean's now open shirt and teased his bare flesh.

He let his thumbs brush hard over Dean's nipples, before moving his kisses lower and making his way down the bare chest in front of him.

Dean was breathing heavily, pleasured sounds tearing from his lips and he could only watch on in wonder as Cas began to kiss and lick his bared flesh.

Castiel kept his hands on Dean's hips, purring as the other man's fingers carded through his hair in encouragement and Cas couldn't help but work his way lower down.

He swept a tongue over one of Dean's hard nipples, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Oh my god" Dean gasped, tightening his grip in Cas' hair and subconsciously pushing his hips forward.

Cas grinned and held Dean's hips in place as he worked his kisses lower, letting his tongue carve out every dip and muscle that Dean had on show. He was soon dropping to his knees and placing teasing kisses along the Dean's hipbones and the waistband of his jeans.

Another thrust forward of his hips nearly knocked Cas backwards, he forcefully pushed Dean's hips back in place against the wall and smirked up at him.

"Patience"

Dean groaned in frustration, he had dreamt of this moment so many times and was eager to feel Castiel finally wrap his lips around him.

Cas now rubbed Dean's denim clad thighs, teasing as he pushed hands further up and lightly stroked Dean's erection through his jeans.

Dean bit his lip, moaning loudly and watching Cas through hooded lust filled eyes.

He slowly started to undo Dean's belt, sliding it out teasingly and winking up towards Dean. Cas started working the jeans open and pushed them down to Dean's thighs.

Cas moved forward to the cotton covered erection in front him, lightly brushing his lips over the bulge and staring up at Dean innocently.

Dean nearly lost it.

"Ohhh Cas…Cas please…"

He begged, wanting nothing more than to force himself into the mouth in front of him but Castiel kept his hips firmly in place.

Giving in slightly with a smile, Cas sucked lightly on Dean's hard cock through his boxer briefs and gripped his hips tightly.

"Fuck fuck fuck"

Cas pulled away and looked up at Dean with amused eyes.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"You're a fucking tease, you know that?"

"I have no idea what you mean" He grinned widely and tilted his head to the side, shrugging.

Dean groaned loudly, banging his head back against the wall.

Cas continued to grin, carefully snaking his fingers into the waistband of Dean's underwear and pulling them down to his thighs. Castiel licked his lips hungrily as Dean's sizeable, hard and now leaking cock bobbed free in front of him.

Dean could have sworn he heard Castiel growl loudly, before launching himself forward and gripping Dean at the base of his cock, licking a long strip from the base to the head.

"Ohhh Cas" Dean yelled out of his own accord, electricity bolting through his system.

Suddenly there was a hot, wet mouth covering the head of his cock, Cas' tongue teasing the sensitive slit at the top and lapping up the juices that gathered there.

"Holy fucking shit…oh my god…."

Dean was practically shaking with pleasure, knees threatening to give way if it wasn't for Cas' hand holding him in place.

Castiel swallowed around Dean, take his full length into his mouth and down his throat. He started a fast pace, sucking furiously and using his tongue to swirl around the cock in his mouth.

"Shit…oh fuck yeah…Cas, Cas, Cas…"

He repeated Castiel's name like a prayer over and over again. He looked down to take in the gorgeous sight of Cas with that perfect little mouth wrapped around his cock, cheeks hollowed and blue eyes now staring up to meet with Dean's green ones.

Better than the fucking dreams.

Cas gave one final hard suck and Dean was shooting his come down Cas' throat, who promptly swallowed every last drop.

"OH MY GOD…FUCK CAS"

As Dean was coming down from his orgasm, Cas gave his spent cock one last lick and stood up, licking his lips and grinning at Dean.

Dean looked at him in awe, dragging Cas by the back of the neck to meet in a searing kiss.

It was downright filthy, but both of them loved every minute.

Castiel wasted no time in grabbing Dean by his open shirt and hauling him towards the bedroom, ignoring the fact Dean couldn't walk properly both from exhaustion and the fact his jeans and underwear still wrapped around his thighs.

He shoved Dean inside his bedroom.

"Strip"

The commanding tone of Cas' voice caused Dean to shiver and his spent cock twitched in renewed interest already.

Promptly following the orders, Dean kicked off his boots and socks, followed by the rest of his clothes until he was stood naked in front of Castiel.

"Fuck Dean" Cas breathed out, licking his lips and letting his eyes roam over the naked body in front of him.

Feeling suddenly vulnerable at being the only naked one, Dean launched towards Cas and started tearing at his shirt, quickly discarding it on the floor with Cas' help.

"Someone's eager" Cas taunted further, grinning at Dean's insistence.

"You. Naked. NOW"

Castiel quickly removed his jeans and underwear, tossing them aside and leaving his own naked form for Dean's eyes.

"Huh…so that's what you were hiding under that priest outfit."

Dean let his gaze linger on Cas' fully naked form, thanking the lord that he finally let himself get this far and see the whole package.

And my god the package was big.

"You are so fucking hot" Dean moaned, before dragging Cas in for another kiss.

Cas pushed Dean back towards the bed, never breaking their urgent kissing. When the back of his legs hit the bed, Cas threw Dean down on top of it and quickly moved covering Dean's body with his own.

The sudden feel of skin against skin caused both men to moan loudly between kisses, Cas grinded his hips down against Dean's and created a blissful amount of friction. So much so that Dean was getting hard again.

Castiel pulled back from the kiss, sitting up straddling Dean and purposely grinding his hips down harder, so both cocks moved against one another.

"Fuck that's good" He moaned, moving harder against Dean.

Dean's fingers came up in curiosity, trailing lightly over Cas' toned torso and dipping lower until he came into contact with the hard cock in front of him.

"Shit" Dean muttered, gulping hard and staring at the sight.

"You can touch me Dean…I don't bite…hard" Cas grinned, winking at the man below him and thrusting his hips towards Dean's outstretched hand.

He locked eye contact with Cas, before letting his gaze slip once more to the mans hard length. Tentatively Dean reached out and swiped his thumb over the head, causing Cas to buck and moan.

Dean continued his exploration, taking Cas' cock in a loose fist and pumping slowly up and down, transfixed by the reactions it caused in the man above him. He grinned to himself, loving the fact he was bringing Castiel into a moaning wreck with a simple touch.

It took all of Cas' strength to slap Dean's hand away, before promptly grabbing the mans wrists and pinning them above his head.

He leant back down, pressing their bodies' together and whispered rough and low into Dean's ear.

"I want to feel you inside of me Dean…"

Castiel purred down Dean's ear, licking and sucking at his ear lobe, causing another moan to pour out.

"…I'm going to ride you so fucking hard, you will be seeing stars for weeks."

Dean moaned loudly, the rumbling of Cas' words shooting straight to his now fully hard cock and fuck he wanted it too.

"God yes…please Cas"

Cas pulled back and smirked seductively, before leaning over to the bedside table and pulling out a bottle of lube.

He watched in wonder as Cas poured a generous amount into his hand, warming it up before reaching below, spreading his legs a little more either side of Dean and pushing one finger inside of his hole without hesitation.

"Mmmm" Cas moaned, feeling his own finger enter and promptly added a second, while Dean watched on in amazement.

"Fuck"

Castiel continued to prepare himself above Dean, never letting his eyes leave Dean's and his smirk staying fully intact throughout.

He added a third slick finger and stretched himself more, groaning slightly at the burn that occurred.

"Cas…I want you…now…please"

Dean begged, licking his lips and growing more aroused by the second. He grabbed hold of Cas' hips and pulled them down slightly, urging him forward.

He chuckled at Dean's actions and removed his fingers, before pouring more lube into his hand and slicking up Dean's cock.

"Ungh yeahhh"

"That isn't the best part, believe me"

"Then show me"

Cas grinned widely, before moving his entrance over Dean's cock, holding it in place and sinking down without stopping until he was balls deep.

"Woooahhhh my GOD! Fuck fuck fuck…jeeez Cas you're so tight…I can't…"

Dean found it difficult to not come instantly as Cas' tight, hot hole took him fully inside without hesitation.

A long drawn out moan spilled from Cas' lips as he adjusted to Dean. Both of them stilled for a moment getting used to the feeling of each other.

Their eyes locked together, the only sound in the air was heavy breathing and panting.

Without warning Cas rolled his hips hard, causing a surprised moan from the man below him.

From then on the pace picked up, Cas continued to ride Dean hard, rolling his hips and bracing a hand on Dean's stomach for leverage to move up and down.

He pulled almost the entire way off Dean, before slamming down hard and fast.

"Ohhh fuck yes" Cas groaned, picking up his speed and riding Dean towards what was looking to be the best fucking ride of his life.

"Ohhh god Cas…harder…"

Castiel moved fast and hard, changing his angle slightly so Dean hit that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

"OHH RIGHT THERE…FUCK DEAN!"

Dean watched Cas ride him from above, sweating heavily and coming undone, moaning and writhing. He pushed his hips upwards to meet with every downwards push and the speed picked up.

Cas grabbed Dean's arms pulling him up, so they were flush against each other and he was riding Dean's lap.

He gripped Dean's shoulder tightly, winding his other arm around Dean's neck and holding on for dear life.

Dean ran one hand through Cas' hair, tugging hard and letting his other hand run up and down the mans back, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his touch. His tongue lapping at Cas' neck and shoulder, tasting the salty skin.

Castiel was now pounding hard and fast onto Dean's cock, his own hardness caught between their two toned stomachs and smearing pre-come over the bare flesh, causing hard friction.

"Lift up" Dean commanded and Cas instantly lifted up slightly onto his knees.

Dean thrust his hips rapidly slamming into Cas' warm heat and hitting his prostate hard with each thrust.

"Ahhhh fuck Dean…yes yes yes YES"

Cas yelled and bucked wildly, before pushing Dean to lie back down and riding him towards his orgasm.

Dean was positive it was the hottest sight he had ever seen and at that moment he knew that he never wanted to see anyone else above him like this. It could only be Castiel.

Pleasure rippled through his body for a second time that night and his orgasm approached fast hitting him like tidal wave.

"AHHH FUCK YES CAS!" He yelled Cas' name once more, as he filled him up inside.

Castiel was so close and Dean knew it, he pulled out of the man above him, letting come slide obscenely out of his hole.

Dean's hand reached for Cas' cock and started to jerk him off hard and fast, but he slapped Dean's hand away and scooted up his body.

"Cas…what…"

"Open your fucking mouth, take me in" Cas growled, now hovering above Dean's head.

Dean obeyed opening wide and Cas pushed his cock past Dean's lips.

This was entirely new to Dean, but hell if he said the feeling of having Cas' in his mouth was a bad thing…he would be lying. It felt amazing.

He tested the waters, licking the head of Cas cock and sucking hard. That was all it took for Castiel to finally reach his end, spilling into Dean's mouth. He coughed as the liquid flooded his throat, but quickly caught on and swallowed most of the substance down.

"FUCK…ahhhh Dean, so fucking hot"

Cas moaned, taking in the sight of his cock in Dean's mouth and watching him swallow everything Cas had to offer.

Coming down from his orgasm, Castiel pulled out of Dean's mouth and fell beside him on the bed.

"Wow…just…wow" Dean breathed out, staring at the ceiling.

He heard a slight chuckle coming from the side of him and turned his head to meet Cas' amused stare.

"I'm inclined to agree…that was…definitely worth the wait"

Dean nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry it took me so long…can't believe I was denying myself THAT…I'm an idiot"

Cas grinned and nodded his head in return, laughing slightly.

"Yes…you are a complete idiot…"

Dean shot him a glare and Castiel moved closer, tracing patterns on Dean's stomach with his fingers.

"…but you're a cute idiot, so I suppose I can let you off"

He let out a huff of laughter, pulling Cas forward into a soft kiss.

"You better get used to this idiot…"

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Cas said grinning, pulling back slightly.

"Because I'm not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

**We have reached the final chapter!**

**Hope you have enjoyed the ride, I know I did! **

**This is just an added extra, to summarise the entire story really. So I hope you all like it!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, story alerts etc! Means a lot! **

**Please R&R this last chapter and feel free to check out my other Destiel fics on my page! **

**Thanks guys!**

**Chapter Eight**

_1 Year later_

"Dean what's with the face dude? It's your freakin 30th birthday party…come on, join us! Dance…celebrate…have fun, you know birthday stuff"

Sam prodded Dean, who in turn looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Sorry…I know you have gone through a lot of trouble…but it doesn't feel right without…"

"I know, I know…just chill OK? Come on, we have a surprise for you anyways"

Dean gave his younger brother a curious look, before being dragged out of his chair where he sat alone and pulled onto the dance floor in front of the entire party, being pushed by Sam to sit in another seat in the middle of the floor.

"OK so we wanted to do something special for your birthday…so here goes…" Sam grinned and motioned for the DJ to change the music.

The loud beats of AC/DC's 'You shook me all night long' filled the party and everyone hooted and cheered.

Dean was left alone sitting on a chair in the middle of the dancefloor, with all eyes watching him. He threw Sam a 'what the hell' look, before smoke filled the floor and a figure appeared on the stage.

He stiffened immediately in his seat, not able to make out who the person was, but he knew now what was going on.

"You got me a stripper?" Dean shouted over to Sam who stood on the sidelines.

"You're welcome, HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"But what about…"

Dean's words were cut short when the very male stripper revealed himself.

Suddenly Dean was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Cas!"

Castiel stood before Dean, dressed in tight, black leather pants, completely shirtless and with a set of black angel wings attached to his back.

He looked fucking hot.

The familiar roll of Cas' hips, moving in perfect time with the rock beats and making their way over, caused Dean to smirk wickedly.

Cas grinned at him, continuing his dance and stopping right in front of Dean. The crowds around them whooped and whistled, Dean could hear Sam chuckling from the corner of the room.

Castiel turned his back on Dean, letting him take full view of the feathered angel wings on his back and rolling his hips backwards, his ass moving closer to Dean.

He smirked and licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to grab the ass in front of him.

Dean watched hungrily as Cas turned back around, running a hand down his own bare torso and grinding his hips as he moved. He winked at Dean, before tugging at the pants and letting them slide down to reveal tight black briefs underneath.

He shifted in his chair, staring at the bulge in front of him as Cas moved closer and teasingly pulled at the waistband.

"Come on Dean…stuff some dollars down there already" Ash yelled from the corner over by Sam, the rest of the room still whistling and cheering.

He flushed slightly, remembering all eyes were on him and Cas. Dean quickly pulled a stray dollar out of his pocket and tentatively reached out, pulling at Cas' waistband and pushing the dollar in.

In that moment he wanted to continue push his hand inside the underwear, but that probably wouldn't be a good idea in front of an audience.

Cas grinned down at Dean seductively and swiftly turned away as the song came to a close.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the dance ended. Castiel didn't want to go all the way down to nothing at a family friendly party, so this was more than adequate. He gave a quick bow and Sam clapped him on the back as he rushed off backstage, leaving a hot, flustered and semi hard Dean sitting in the middle of the room.

"So…you like your surprise?" Sam came over, grinning.

"You have no idea Sammy" Dean beamed at him, giving him a quick hard kiss on the cheek and running backstage after Cas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean found Castiel backstage now back in the leather pants and still wearing his angel wings.

"Glad you could make it"

Cas turned around smiling at Dean, he shrugged and moved closer.

"Well what kind of guy would that make me if I missed my boyfriend's 30th birthday party?"

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around Cas.

"A terrible one. You kept this little surprise quiet…thought you were working tonight…"

"I am…don't know if you have heard, but this really hot guy needed a stripper for his 30th birthday party…my only job of the night, but I hear it's gonna be an all-nighter."

"Oh really? I think I can live with that"

Dean smirked and pulled his boyfriend in for a hot, deep kiss. He broke away moments later and smiled warmly.

"I'm really glad you're here…party kinda sucked without you."

"Of course" Cas smirked in response, giving Dean another quick kiss.

He lingered his gaze on Cas' outfit for a moment and played absently with the feathered wings attached to his boyfriend's back.

"So…this is a new outfit. I like…an angel huh?"

Castiel nodded, smiling innocently.

"I'm glad you approve…it's new, from my 'private collection', so I'm pretty sure you will see a lot more of it."

"Hmmm I'd like that" Dean mused, letting his hand run down Cas' leather covered ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

"You better" Cas breathed out, moaning lightly when Dean grabbed him.

"And the significance of the outfit?"

"Well, I figured you finally earned your place in heaven, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh definitely. Although I think I'm already there…"

Castiel smiled and pulled Dean into a soft, loving kiss.

Dean hummed in bliss as the kiss broke, leaning his forehead against Cas' as they shared the same warm smile.

"Love you, angel"

"I love you too"

**EN D**


End file.
